VeggieTales: Petunia's Big Movie
VeggieTales: Petunia's BIG Movie ''(also known as ''Petunia: A VeggieTales Movie)'' ''is an upcoming 2019 American 3D computer-animated comedy film directed by Tim Hodge. Produced by Big Idea Entertainment, with the animation service provided by ICON Creative Studio, It is the reboot film featuring characters from the VeggieTales series, and it's also the second theatrically released computer-animated film to be distributed by Universal Pictures, there's also a short film of 3-2-1 Penguins!, VeggieTales: Petunia's BIG Movie ''will be premiered on June 24, 2019, at the Annecy International Animated Film Festival, will be released in the United States on July 7, 2019 in Dolby Cinema and IMAX. Featuring new hit single "Can You Feel It" by DJ Cassidy feat. Mary J. Blige & Tha Vill. Storyline This will be a story about Petunia Rhubarb who's living in a perfect life of her's, also Bob, Larry and the rest of they're veggie friends are preparing for a surprise birthday party for Petunia's Birthday Extravaganza 'cause she's about to turn 27. Cast * Erica Lindbeck as Petunia Rhubarb * Phil Vischer as Bob the Tomato / Pa Grape / Jimmy Gourd / Mr. Lunt / Archibald Asparagus / Phillipe Pea / Scallion #1 / George Scallion * Mike Nawrocki as Larry the Cucumber / Jerry Gourd / Jean-Claude / The Peach / Scallion #2 * Tim Hodge as Khalil the Caterpiller * Rob Paulsen as Ichabeezer / Dad Asparagus * Collin Dean as Junior Asparagus * Tress MacNeille as Madame Blueberry / Laura Carrot * Jim Poole as Scooter Carrot * Mike Sage as Scallion #3 * Keri Pisapia as Mom Asparagus * Andy Kindler as Chris Potato, a kidnapper. * Jason Alexander as Raymond Onion, Chris's partner. * Ice Cube as DJ DeFord * Brian K. Roberts as the French Peas * Kevin Michael Richardson as a Cop Additional Voices * Grey DeLisle-Griffin * Bill Hader * Tom Kenny * Leigh-Allyn Baker * Bill Fagerbakke * Max Charles * Chris Miller * Melissa Sturm * Tara Strong * James Ryan * Logan Moreau Soundtrack Original Motion Picture Soundtrack # Can You Feel It (feat. Mary J. Blige & Tha Vill) - DJ Cassidy., written by Matt Terry and Luke Edgemon # 22 - Taylor Swift # Boogie Wonderland - Earth, Wind & Fire # Fireball (feat. John Ryan) - Pitbull # Starships (Clean Version) - Nicki Minaj # Good Life - The Walls Group, written by Bruno Mars, Ariana Grande, Flo Rida and Adam Lambert # One Shot (feat. Juicy J) - Robin Thicke # Cake By The Ocean - DNCE # Never Gonna Give You Up - Rick Astley # I Don't Like It, I Love It (feat. Robin Thicke & Verdine White) - Flo Rida # VeggieTales: Petunia's BIG Movie Score Suite - Christophe Beck Music & Lyric Video * Can You Feel It (feat. Mary J. Blige & Tha Vill) - DJ Cassidy. (From VeggieTales: Petunia's BIG Movie) * Good Life - The Walls Group (From VeggieTales: Petunia's BIG Movie) Lyric Video * Veggie Rap (feat. Mura Masa) - Tim Hodge, written by Tim Hodge and Phil Vischer, mixed by Tony Maserati (''soundtrack and lyrics only) Trivia * This is the reboot film featuring characters from VeggieTales series. * VeggieTales: Petunia's BIG Movie will be premiered on June 24, 2019, at the Annecy International Animated Film Festival and be released in the United States on July 7, 2019 in Dolby Cinema and IMAX. * This film features new songs of DJ Cassidy feat. Mary J. Blige & Tha Vill, The Walls Group, Taylor Swift, Earth, Wind & Fire, Pitbull (feat. John Ryan) and more. * Erica Lindbeck will be voicing Petunia and Collin Dean will be voicing Junior in this movie. The Year Anniversary * VeggieTales 34th Anniversary - 1993-2019 Special Effects * ICON Creative Studio '(animation production services provided by) * '''Legend3D '(3D stereo conversion) End Title Sequence * 'Picture Mill, The '(main titles by) * 'Scarlet Letters '(end crawl by) A Studio Operation * 'EFilm '(digital intermediate) Universal Pictures Trailers VeggieTales: Petunia's BIG Movie | Official Trailer & International Trailer * Song: Freedom - Pitbull Movie Clips * Petunia's morning (Opening Scene) * I'm a Caterpillar * What's the matter? * Surprise! (Ending Scene) Presenters * Director: '''Tim Hodge * Production Designer: Scott Wills * Character Designer: Andy Blaik * Art Director: Chris Reccardi * Head of Story: Kendal Cronkhite Short Film * 3-2-1 Penguins! '''Written and Directed by: '''Phil Vischer '''and '''Mike Nawrocki Cast * Ed Helms as Zidgel * Paul Dobson as Midgel * Lee Tockar as Fidgel * Michael Donovan as Kevin * Sloane Murray as Michelle * Mark Marten as Jason Credits Songs * Can You Feel It (feat. Mary J. Blige & Tha Vill) - DJ Cassidy. * Good Life - The Walls Group Credits Opening * Universal Pictures '''Presents * In Association With '''Oriental DreamWorks * A ' Big Idea '''Production * '''VeggieTales' * Petunia's BIG Movie * Erica Lindbeck, Phil Vischer, Mike Nawrocki, Tim Hodge, Rob Paulsen, Collin Dean, Tress MacNeille, Jim Poole, '''with Mike Sage as Scallion #3, and '''Keri Pisapia '''as Mom Asparagus, Ice Cube, Andy Kindler, James Alexander''' Closing * Directed by: Tim Hodge * Produced by: Bill Breneisen, p.g.a. * Written by: J. Chris Wall '& '''Eric Branscum '''and '''Mike Nelson '& '''Doug TenNapel * Based on Characters VeggieTales Created by: Phil Vischer '''& '''Mike Nawrocki * Executive Producers: Tom Bancroft, Randy Dormans, Rachel Curet, Kristine Lacey * Co-Director: Kyle Balda * Visual Effects Supervisor: Tervell V. Smith * Cinematography: Paula Marcus * Score by: Christophe Beck * Production Designer: Scott Wills * Art Director: Chris Reccardi * Film Editor: Mark A. Hester, a.c.e. * Character Designer: Andy Blaik * Head of Story: Kendal Cronkhite * Additional Sequence Directed by: Jayson Thissen * Head of Layout: Peach Mork, '''Layout Artists: '''David James, Timothy Lamb * Senior Animation Supervisor: M. Scott McKee * Music Supervisors: Julia Michels '''& '''JoJo Villanueva * Animation Supervisors: Wes Halula, Jeff Panko, Brad Radcliffe, Yong Duk Jhun, Anton Brand * Digital Producer: Simon Lucas * Digital Effects Supervisor: Vimal Subramaniam, '''CG Supervisors: '''Ken Bielenberg, James Ryan, Michael A. Wilson, David Seager, Harry Michalakeas * Casting by: Ania O'Hare, csa Category:Big Idea Entertainment Category:Universal Pictures Category:CGI Animated Films Category:CGI Films Category:CGI-animated Category:VeggieTales Movie Category:VeggieTales Category:2019 Films Category:Films based on TV Shows Category:IMAX films Category:Feature film Category:Comedy Category:Family Category:DreamWorks Category:Universal Pictures films Category:3D animation Category:IMAX Category:Children's films Category:ICON Creative Studio Category:Computer-animated